No era lo que esperaba
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Se supone que Sakura debía sentirse bien, era lo que siempre había deseado "el amor de Sasuke" pero no era en nado a como se lo imaginaba. ¿Qué si era feliz? Pues no lo era, su matrimonio se había convertido en una rutina aburrida y cansada, ya no se sentía querida ni siquiera especial para su esposo, siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué nos pasó? Pero por suerte tenía un plan para cambiar e


Declamier: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a mi sempai-kishimoto pero esta historia es mía, y tomo prestado a Sakura y Sasuke para complacer a mi amiga Glaisber Perrota que es una adicta a esta pareja.

Dedicatoria: Glaisber te dedico mi primer fanfic, espero y te guste, y a todos a aquellos que lo lean n.n

Advertencia: puede que la personalidad y actitud de Sasuke cambie un poco, pero es mi historia y hago lo que quiera con el (menos amarrarlo a mi cama, ya que de seguro Glaisber me mata por violar a "SU" Sasuke) el fic es desde el punto de vista de sasuke.

Sammuray:

Se supone que Sakura debía sentirse bien, era lo que siempre había deseado _"el amor de Sasuke" _pero no era en nado a como se lo imaginaba.

¿Qué si era feliz? Pues no lo era, su matrimonio se había convertido en una rutina aburrida y cansada, ya no se sentía querida ni siquiera especial para su esposo, siempre se preguntaba _¿Qué nos pasó?_ Pero por suerte tenía un plan para cambiar esa situación

¿Qué tramara Sakura?

_**Bueno a leer la historia**_

.

.

.

_**.-No Era Lo Que Esperaba-.**_

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, una mujer de 25 años delgada buen cuerpo (no muy exagerado en curvas) ojos color jade, pestañas negras y largas, labio rosa pálido, tés blanca y su cabello hasta los hombros de un extraño color rosa.

Sakura estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha desde hace unos 5 años; Sasuke era un hombre de 26 años un buen cuerpo (debido al ejercicio) cabello azabache, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tés levemente bronceada.

Sakura y Sasuke se conocían desde pequeños llevaban 5 años casados y antes 5 años de noviazgo, pero cuándo cumplieron 3 años de casados las cosas habían cambiado rotundamente, Sakura se sentía olvidada, ya no se sentía deseada por su esposo, Sasuke había sido el primer amor y ella quería que también fuera el ultimo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era 20 de marzo y Sasuke llegaba de su trabajo eran más de las 4:00 am él sabía que le esperaba una muy buena discusión, pero cuando llego a su casa, lo normal por haber llegado a esas horas lo recibieran con una buena tasa de insultos pero, para su sorpresa nadie lo recibió.

Sasuke se preocupó y fue a su habitación esperando encontrar a su esposa. Cuando llego a la habitación encontró una carta sobre su almohada, en el sobre se podía leer: "_para Sasuke" _ no decía remitente y no estaba hecha a mano.

Sasuke procedió a abrir la carta y leyó su contenido:

"Querido Sasuke sé que ya no sientes el agrado de estar conmigo, lo muestras con tu actitud distante…

Sasuke pensó: **pero que significa esto acaso esta carta es de Sakura **_**(inner: pues claro que es de Sakura pues quien más va a ser, acaso tu "querida" secretaria Karin**_**) cállate Karin es solo una zorra regalada, a mí nunca me ha interesado y nunca lo hará.**

Pero créeme que te entiendo, o al menos trato de hacerlo, para ahorrarte pedirme el divorció, déjame que lo haga yo…

-**pero que significa esto Sakura, MI Sakura me está pidiendo el divorcio, pero yo no quiero eso-**Sasuke no comprendía aquella carta, debido a la impresión tuvo que sentarse en la cama.

La verdad es que si quiero el divorcio, pues no quiero estar con una persona que no me valore, y que no me aprecié, estando contigo no me siento amada…

-**Sakura… no tenía idea de que te sentías así… nunca pensé.**

Te espero en la afuera de Konoha en el lugar donde no hicimos novios , espero y lo recuerdes aunque lo dudo…

-**Sakura cómo es posible que píense que así de mi pues fue el mejor día de mi vida…**

**Flash Back…. **

Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos desde pequeños y ahora adolecentes de 15 años salían mucho como amigos y quedaron en ir de picnic pero Sasuke estaba un poco nervioso pues Sakura le gustaba desde hace mucho y había decidido decírselo ese día, aunque esto significara arriesgarse a perder su amistad y tragarse su orgullo en el proceso (pues un Uchiha no perseguía a las chicas ellas los perseguían a ellos).

Ya se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha y ya habían acomodado todo, Sakura había preparado sushi y tomates para Sasuke ya que ella sabía que le encantaban al susodicho.

Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, suspiro profundo y hablo:

Sakura— dijo Sasuke para llamar la atención de la peli rosa, esta lo miro para que siguiera — veras hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…

Sakura esperaba con ansias lo que Su mejor amigo le iba a decir.

Sakura tú me gustas… y mucho, pero entenderé que no me correspondas — Sasuke al no obtener respuestas entendió que no era correspondido así que se iba a levantar para irse a su casa antes de unas traviesas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas e hiriera más su orgullo, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse sintió que se caía, cerró los ojos por reflejo y cuando los abrió veía el cielo azul, sintió un peso un su pecho y callo en cuenta que Sakura estaba sobre él, se sentó obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, y le dijo:

Sakura disculpa si no sientes lo mismo que yo pero tenía que intent… —Sasuke no pudo terminar su disculpa ya que fue interrumpido por unos labios —

Sasuke quedo en shock, solo pensaba

**Pero que… un momento Sakura me está besando O.O**

Sasuke no tardo en corresponder el beso, era un beso dulce — pero como eran humanos y necesitaban respirar tenían que separarse para llenar sus pulmones de aire — Sakura estaba muy roja a Sasuke apenas se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke le dio una gran sonrisa —de esas que solo eran para Sakura — pero luego cambio a su sonrisa ladina y dijo:

¿Qué significa ese beso Flo-re-ci-ta? — Esto último Sasuke lo dijo ya que él sabía muy bien que Sakura odiaba ser llamada así —

Sakura aun roja, con un puchero y el ceño levemente fruncido le dijo:

Eres malo Sasuke-kun para qué preguntas y además sabes que odio que me llamen así — a Sasuke le pareció muy tierna —

Sasuke le respondió:

Oh Sakura vamos, yo te lo dije y sabes que no soy una persona de muchas palabras, además sabes lo difícil que se me hace tragarme mi orgullo — esto lo dijo fingiendo indignación —

Sakura le dijo:

Está bien, Está bien… — suspiro—tú también me gustas y mucho y eh esperado que me lo dijeras desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió tomo su barbilla y se acercó a los labios de su ahora Sakura para depositar un tierno beso, se separó segundos después, a lo que Sakura hizo un puchero, Sasuke le pregunto:

Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura sonrió pícaramente y dijo: espero que esto responda a tu pregunta —acto seguido lo beso una y otra vez—

Así duraron Sakura y Sasuke hasta que se les hiso oscuro, y Sasuke levo a Sakura su ahora novia su casa.

The end Flash Back…

Sasuke Sonrió melancolicamente y volvió su Mirada a la carta.

Espero que llegues a las 11:00 am, se puntual.

Atte.: Sakura Haruno"

Sasuke no sabía ya que pensar, se tiro en la cama a pensar que hacer, no se cambió no soltó la carta solo se quedó ahí recostado, pensando cómo solucionar esto, pensó en lo que había hecho y pensó:

**Hace mucho que no toco a Sakura, la verdad no es porque no la quiera o no me excite al ver ese cuerpo tan exquisito, es solo que no querido estar con ella cuando vengo del trabajó y la zorra de Karin se me ha estado restregando e insinuando todo el día, si no fuera la estúpida prima de Naruto, o la secretaria de Suigetsu definitivamente no sé qué le ve el idiota de Suigetsu a la zorra de Karin, en definitiva tengo la culpa por no prestarle la suficiente atención a mi esposa, pero si es lo que Sakura quiere lo aceptaré, pues si amas algo déjalo ir… **

Sasuke sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido y y despertó a las 8:00 am se levantó de la cama se dirigió al baño se aseó, se cambió de ropa se puso; unos Jeans desteñidos color negro unas converse una camisa negra manga larga se la doblo hasta los codos bajo a la cocina se sirvió una taza de café, no tenía ánimos de desayunar pues en solo pensar que no desayunaría con su esposa y que esta no sería la que le prepararía el desayuno lo desanimaba. Tomo las llaves de su coche y pensó:

**No me rendiré tan fácilmente, yo amo a mi esposa y no le dejare las cosa fácil, si quiere divorciarse de mi tendrá que decirme porque, **_**(inner:**__**te dirá que ya no la amas pues siendo ella pensaría lo mismo, después de todo lo sometiste al celibato ) **_**pero solo no lo hacemos desde hace 2 meses (**_**inner: pero desde hace como dos años que estas distante con ella) **_**ya déjame tu eres yo y no me apoyas así que apágate, que tengo que comprar unas cosas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de Konoha a las 10:30 am se podía observar a una peli rosa con todos sus amigos y todas sus amigas moviendo y escondiendo cosas para que cierto azabache no lo notara

Tres rubios sumamente gritones se le acercaron a la peli rosa:

Oye Sakura-chan que buena idea has tenido— decía el rubio de cabello corto

Cállate Naruto que no ves que la frentona está esperando a Sasuke— decía una rubia de cabello largo

Dejen de pelear par de idiotas… uh— decía el rubio de cabellos largos

Sakura se reía viendo a sus tres amigos rubios y les dijo:

Naruto, Ino Deidara Para ser hermanos pelean mucho. Parecen niños de seis años

No es cierto— Gritaron al unísono los trillizos

Ahí viene— grito Lee, y Tentes

Rápido vámonos— dijo Neji Y Shino

Si no le arruinemos la sorpresa a mi hermanito— dijo Itachi

Sasori, Itachi y Gaara se le acercaron antes de esconderse y decirle:

-Itachi: recuerda, arrogante y orgullosa como te dije

-Sasori: fría y decidida, no lo olvides

-Gaara: sin expresión de felicidad, solo expresión de odio y de "porque ya no me amas"

A lo lejos se escuchó a Sai decirle: si, no importa las ganas que tengas de tirártelo aguanta hasta la noche.

Todos ¬¬ como es que le dices eso a Sakura

Sakura con aura roja a su alrededor con un puño en alto dijo : — SAI considérate muerto

Pero Hidan grito a lo lejos por Jashin-sama vámonos de una jodida puta vez

Todos se fueron antes de que Sasuke llegara y rezaban a Jashin-para que pasara lo planeado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke bajaba de su coche con una bolsa blanca con corazones era pequeña, podía esconderla en sus ropas, cerro el coche y se dirigió al lugar acordado.

Al llega pudo observar a Sakura

De espaldas observando el paisaje, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

Sakura dio la vuelta y encaro a Sasuke.

Sasuke no reconocía a Sakura su cara no mostraba expresión, Sasuke pensó

**Pero qué coño, esa no es mi Sakura no me había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era Sakura conmigo, es una combinación de Itachi, Sasori y Gaara su expresión es incluso más fría que la mía, definitivamente me odio por causar tanta infelicidad en mi pequeña florecita.**

Veo que viniste… y puntual debes estar ansioso de que te diga los términos del divorció…— fue como enterrarle un cuchillo al corazón, Sakura destrozó a Sasuke con esa palabras, pero era algo que el Uchiha no admitiría, al menos no en voz alta—

Hmp—fue lo único que pudo articular el azabache—

Sin palabras como siempre… Uchiha — definitivamente Sakura lo odiaba se sentía la peor persona del mundo—

Habla de una buena ves Sakura — Sasuke, logro que su voz saliera arrogante y fría, por suerte creyó que saldría cortada—

Sakura sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa arrogante, orgullosa y muy fría— Valla veo que estas ansioso Uchiha, bueno no te quitare más tu valioso tiempo… —suspiro— solo quiero terminar con nuestro matrimonio, no quiera nada que provenga de ti, ni tu dinero ni nada de lo que tenemos, solo terminar toda relación existente entre nosotros.

Era como que te sacaran el corazón y lo apuñalaran frente a ti, Sasuke se sentía mal, su Sakura estaba dejando todo lo vivido junto atrás, Sasuke vio que la decisión de Sakura era definitiva no había marcha atrás. Miro a Sakura a los ojos y le dijo; — muy bien, pero quiero que recibas esto— le entrego la bolsa blanca con corazones se la extendió

Sakura recibió el paquete y lo abrió: había una nota y una pulsera.

En la pulsera decía:

"_una y otra vez siempre será contigo"_

En la nota decía:

"_Después de esta locura del divorcio aceptarías casarte conmigo, Otra vez"_

Sasuke miraba atento a la reacción de Sakura y vio que ella doblo la nota y la devolvió a la bolsa junto con la pulsera y miro a Sasuke a los ojos y negó a la propuesta moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Sasuke ya aguanto más lleno de ira, y la impotencia de perder a la persona que le robo el corazón cuando niños, le dijo a Sakura apretando los dientes: ¿por… por qué? Que no entiendes…

No entiendo que Sasuke, que soy aburrida que Karin es más divertida, que te cansaste de mi pues fíjate Sasuke lo entiendo perfectamente— Sakura interrumpió a Sasuke y le soto todo como una bomba.

¡NO! —Grito Sasuke— ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO! —dijo con voz demandante— no lo vez, acaso no sabes el orgullo que me causa el decir que eres mi esposa, no sabes cuánto amo que estés conmigo, que me cuides, que te preocupes, sé que es estado distante pero no es porque ya no te amé, es solo que eh tenido muchos problemas en el trabajo, además esa zorra Karin no se compara contigo en lo absoluto, tu eres apasionada —Sasuke se le iba acercando poco a poco a Sakura— eres fuerte, decidida, amable, dulce, inteligente, excitante, exquisita, eres todo lo bueno Sakura y acepto darte el divorcio solo porque veo que no te he hecho feliz, perdóname por eso Sakura, pero quiero que sepas que no me quiero divorciar de ti MI Flo-re-ci-ta.

Dicho esto Sasuke deposito un último beso en la frente de Sakura, la cual no reacciono, Sasuke sabía que de verdad Sakura lo odiaba así que le dijo a Sakura: — espero que sea feliz, yo sere feliz si se que tu lo eres, nos vemos Flo-re-ci-ta — dicho esto Sasuke se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero escucho a Sakura decir:

Estoy cansada de decirte que no me llames florecita, odio que me digan así.

Sasuke no se giró para ver a Sakura pero le dijo: — sabes yo fui quien te puso ese apodo en primer lugar, a mí me gusta, pues siempre has sido mi florecita, y siempre lo serás.

Sakura no aguanto más, olvido todo lo que había practicado con Itachi, Sasori y Gaara, todo lo que le dijeron acerca de actuar de manera "fría" con su Sasuke, y le dijo:

—Sasuke mírame— Sasuke se detuvo en seco y se giró a ver a Sakura, y cuando se giró Sakura ya se le había lanzado encima para decirle entre besos por toda su cara: — Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo y no me cansare de decírtelo.

Sasuke se sentía feliz, se sentó con Sakura en sus piernas y le dijo: — Sakura no me asustes así, ¿Qué fue todo esto?

Sakura se rio pícaramente y le dijo todo es verdad acepto la parte del divorcio, era para recordarte que tu me amas, todo era un plan para que recordaras que significo para ti, y para yo descubrir si realmente me amas, pero veo que no aceptaste el divorcio porque tu querías sino porque yo quería. Te Amo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke beso a su esposa y le dijo: gracias por recordarme lo especial que es estar contigo. Te amo mi flo-re-ci-ta

—pero esto no termina aquí Sasuke-Kun —

— ¡A no! Flo-re-ci-ta¸ acaso hay más—

—Pues sí, veras los chicos me ayudaron a preparar un picnic para ti, y tal vez solo si tu quieres podríamos romper el celibato hoy en la noche… me encantaría volver a sentirte dentro de mí— esto último Sakura lo dijo en el oído de Sasuke, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke.

Pues ese sería un gran día para ambos en especial para Sasuke, pues su Sakura siempre estaba llena de sorpresas, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba esa noche, porque lo que paso ese día No Era Lo Que Esperaba.

**Fin**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado, recuerden es mi primer fanfic así que no sean duros conmigo**

**Pero:**

**Si les gusto dejen Review**

**Si no les gusto dejen Review**

**Si quieren más dejen Review**

**Si quieren darme tomatazos dejen Review**

**Si quieren que deje de escribir dejen Review (pero les aceguero que si me dicen eso Jashin-sama los castigara :D)**

**Espero te guste Glaisber n.n y si no me da igual me mate haciendo esta vaina n.n**

**Nos leemos**

**Sayonara **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Pantomhive**


End file.
